Screen Gems
Screen Gems'' is a 1965-1974 logo that shows two red lines converging over a red dot with the text "SCREEN GEMS" zooming in. In 1973, "A DIVISION OF COLUMBIA PICTURES INDUSTRIES, INC" was added to the bottom of "SCREEN GEMS". It was composed by Eric Siday. In 1999, Screen Gems made the ''S from Heaven, which is used on Screen Gems movies. Since 2014, before the logo, the Sony logo is shown, like Columbia and Tristar. Scare Factor Medium to Nightmare for the 1965-1974 logo. This logo has scared some since its debut in 1965 a long time ago, now it doesn't anymore. The short one is also low. It may be a bit tamer but still a bit good. The S from Heaven variant from 1999-2014 is so great. It is so incredible. If Relaxing and is MUCH tamer than the S from Hell. None for the current Screen Gems logo. But the Sony logo will suprise people who aren't expecting it. But it is still MUCH tamer than the S From Hell. The S From Hell is no longer to scare anyone or be scary, it is now a good logo. WATCH IT IF YOU WANT TO!!!! Screen Gems and his brothers and sisters's gallery *Films ** How War Came (1941) ** The Great Cheese Mystery (1941) ** The Dumbconscious Mind (1942) ** The Vitamin G-Man (1943) ** He Can't Make It Stick (1943) *** Flippity and Flop (1946) *** The Fox and the Crow (1940–1946) *** Li'l Abner (1944) *** Timmylogo and 3M's Logo Movie (2016) *** Timmylogo and 3M's Logo Movie 2 (2016) Category: Logos thaCHESSE HELP IM STUCK IN A SCARY LOGOS WIKI CATEGORY HEEEEEEEELPt make Spongebob cry Category:Scary Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Nightmare Rank Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 1968 Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Scare Rank: 1 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Orange Logos Category:Logos that are taken over by SONY Category:Zooming Logos Category:Simple Logos Category:Medium to High Category:Nightmare-only Rated Logos Category:Melancholy logos Category:S Category:C Category:R Category:E Category:N Category:G Category:M Category:Redeemed logos Category:Logos not for kiddos Category:Logos that people think aren't scary but is Category:Top Pages Category:Digimon Emperor's Minions Category:Logos that scare David Bowie Category:Logos that are not scary anymore Category:Logos that are not scary anymore the rest of it Category:Party Logos Category:Karma houdini Category:Redeemed villains Category:Heroes turned to the dark side Category:On & Off villains Category:Logos that make me have a party in the bathroom Category:Logos that could not scare timmylogo Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Black Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Orange Puffle Category:Logos that scare Tommy Pickles Category:Logos that used to scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Scariest logos in the world!!!!!!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Beast Boy Category:Logos with too many categories!!! Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Top 11 scariest logos on Earth Category:Fancy Logos Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare NBA teams Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Viacoms grounders Category:Nightmares everywhere by these logos Category:Scary logos that defuncted in 1998 Category:Green logos Category:BBC Daderar point Category:Logos That scare Oliver Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Former Bullies Category:Former Villains Category:Logos that used to be scary Category:Logos that scare Harvey Beaks Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that scare Dexter McPherson Category:Logos that scare Poppy Cat Category:Logos that scare Sarah Phillis Category:Scary logos that dissolved in 1974 Category:Logos that scare Clarence Category:Logos that scare Helga Pataki Category:Logos that do not scare anyone anymore Category:Logos that can turn into yoyle or medal Category:Logos that could not scare p9p9p Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Logos that scare Phineas and Ferb Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Timmy Turner Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that don't scare anymore now Category:The most unscariest logo and never scare anyone!!!!! Category:Logos that have brothers and sisters Category:Medal Category:Nice Category:Nice logos Category:Logos that have Galleres Category:5 most unscariest logo Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Villains Category:Awesome logos Category:BFDI Characters Category:Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Reformed Logos Category:Logos that used to scare Caillou Category:Logos that used to scare Cailou Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:VSВИD's Scary Logos Category:Logos that used to make Hermione Granger Cry Category:Logos that couldn't scare Bubbles Category:Timmylogo's Minions Category:Logos that could not scare P-Head Category:Logos that scare Disney characters Category:TLogos that don;t scare Dsney Charcters Category:Logos that don't scare Disney Characters Category:Logos that could not make Bubbles Cry Category:Logos that no longer scare Razvy Category:Could be childhood Category:Logos that could not make Hermione Granger Cry Category:Logos That Scared Angry Grandpa Category:Logos that do not scare Martin2012 Category:Logos that chases Viacom Category:Logos that chases BND Category:Logos that scare Ms Michelle Category:Logos that don't scare anyone Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Bullies Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure-Blood Supremacists Category:Reformed Characters Category:No Category:Not Bullies Category:Mario & Luigi Vs Logos Category:BFSI Characters Category:Logos that scare Chowder Category:Logos that scare Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) Category:Logos that scare Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Category:Logos that scare Rudy Tabootie Category:Logos that scare Dipper Pines Category:Logos that scare Adam Lyon Category:Logos that scare Wander Over Yonder Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that scare We Bare Bears Category:Logos that scare Mordecai and Rigby Category:Logos that scare Tails Category:Logos that scare Henry The Green Engine Category:Logos that scare Uncle Grandpa Category:Logos that scare Tara Strong's Characters Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:Logos that don't scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that don't scare Tails Category:Logos that scare nothing Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 1960's Category:Logos that make Cheese20 piss his pants Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:The drawn together wonder showzen superman valerie brown pikachu cuddles ariel link betty boop spongebob movie Category:Ink, Jill, B *dab*